different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Organa
Winter Organa was the adopted daughter of Bail and Breha Organa. She was part of the rebel alliance and the New Republic. She helped the rebellion greatly by setting up new alliances and searching recruits, though she often was connected with her father about this, raising insecurities in Winter about her own wishes and believes. Biography Childhood Winter was adopted as a new born by Bail and Breha Organa, since later couldn't bear children. She grew up on Alderaan. Friends of hers were Leia, Luke and the other Jedi children of the resistance, though she did not have a close relationship to any of them since they didn't see each other too often. She had a good friendship to Jix Naberrie, which the two of them kept for several years, before they grew apart as of Jix more radical views how far to go for the rebel alliance. Captive on the Death Star When she was 12, Winter went to the Imperial academy as it was the best school at that time, and her father could demonstrate good intentions towards the empire to hide his affiliation with the rebels. SShe met Jix again around this time, so the two of them patched up their friendship. That was proven to be dangerous when Winter was taken hostage by Barris Offee on order's of the emperor, who hoped for her father to leave the rebellion. She was soon to be transferred to the Death Star by Barris. Still, Winter believed in her duty to help her people. Winter had been frightened, she was still frightened, but she would not show any fear, and she would not give in, even if her circumstances seemed bleak, she would never give into tyranny. Tyranny could not survive as long as there was hope. She knew that she as a Representative of Alderaan gave her people hope, and she would never submit to those who wished to harm the people. She would never give voice to a dictatorship, and she would not surrender. Her bold behavior brought her further torture by Barris, who had been quite angry about her treatment by the emperor. In a try to tempt her, Winter suggested to Barris to simply kill her, though she immediately stated that her people would rise against the empire then. Even after being nearly killed, Winter continued to act in a way she ought to be suitable for the Representative of Alderaan and tried to gather information for the rebellion. Winter was rescued by Jinn Skywalker and Tyrone Dooku, who brought her to their ship and to the rebel alliance. There she met up with her father again, though he didn't have the heart to tell her about her mother's death. Serving the rebels Due to Winter's status as princess of Adleraan and having just secured the plans on the Death Star with Leia, she was the one to motivate the rebels before their fight against the Death Star. She was being described as quite idealistic by Mon Mothma. Her father told her later about the fate of her mother, which made Winter take on her mother's duties of recruiting volunteers for the rebels, one of them being Rush Clovis. Winter was also the one tasked with telling Galen about Master Rahm Kota's demise. She was also present when Hoth was evacuated. In the few days before that, she had made friends and come to admire Narra. She fought in the battle of Hoth after telling her father that he had to leave and distributed weapons to the rebels. In later years she did a lot of diplomatic missions for the rebels, recruiting new star systems, though often in the name of her father rather than her own, as she felt. Within the rebels, she came to admire Narra increasingly for her independence and own thoughts, and though Narra seemed to be annoyed by the girl sometimes, they formed a sister-bond. Winter was bridesmaid for Leia at her wedding on Malastere. When they were attacked, she was frightened, but held herself up by thinking that it was her duty to stay and keep up the plan. Helping a friend When Narra was stuck on Omwat after she had lost her comrades on a mission, Winter was the one to volunteer to fetch her. Though Narra seemed to be annoyed by this, she was actually glad to see her. Winter got to know Ender and Mikael X during this time. She did some further diplomatic missions before spontaneously deciding to join Narra on her trip and help her. Her ship unfortunately crash landed on Tatooine, so she was the one to pay Han Solo to get them to Kamino. She didn't help out greatly during this time. ]]. Mission for herself On Certax 2 she learned of her father's kidnapping. Strengthened by Narra who had just lost Fives, she decided to save her father even if it was against orders. She recruited Han, Chewbacca and Juno to help her. Jix would also help her. Appearance Winter had White hair and icy-blue eyes. She was a rather small and delicate girl, unfit for fighting, but called to be extremely beautiful. Personality Due to her long time in the shadow of her father, Winter often felt insecure about her own wishes and abilities. Though she often wished to do something on her own, she had trouble to decide what as she was keen on pleasing everybody around her and full-filling expectations. She often looked up to people like Narra and Leia who were strong and did their own decisions, while not being in the shadow of someone before them. Because of this, Jix and others already questioned if Winter fought against the empire out of her own believes or because she felt that she had to do so because everybody expected so from her. Even though she was easily scared and not much of an adventurer, she could be brave when she had to. When she wasn't thinking about what she wanted for herself, she usually acted as a bright and cheerful person, though this often served as a façade for her own insecurities. As insecure as Winter was about her own believes, she mostly seemed to be quite idealistic and have a great talent for speeches when she was younger. Her insecurities seemed to arise stronger after working in the Alliance for a longer time where she was often connected with her father. Abilities Winter was a great orator, who even gave strength to spirits that had already even given up and recruited at very young age several planets. She was able to work with a blaster rather well, though this was the only weapon she had ever gotten real training in. Relationships Bail Organa Father to Winter, he is usually worried about the young girl, though has a great trust in her skills at the same time. Their very good relationship would crumble a little when Winter got the feeling that all her achievements were actually because of her father, but she loved him nevertheless. The decision to save him was the first and maybe most important she only made for herself. Leia Skywalker Marek The two of them are good friends. Since their parents were good friends and colleagues, the two of them share political views. Winter also admires Leia for her Determination. The two of them are close enough for Winter to be made bridesmaid. Narra She shares a close relationship with the clone girl as she admires her for her fighting abilities and independence. Though Winter doesn't know, Narra admires her for her beauty and ever-happiness to the point where she's jealous of Winter. Jix Naberrie The two of them shared a close relationship before he got more radical ideas about the fight against the empire which Winter opposed. The two still remained a friendship during the time on the Imperial Academy, but lost track of each other for years then, before Winter ran into him again on Coruscant. Trivia - Winter is part of the Character Development RP Thread as well as the DD-Universe-RP on the What the Fosh! Forum